A Storm with Skin
by TaylaNovak
Summary: Victoria stands on the highest rung on the social ladder of Rome. Daughter of a Senator, wife of a great lanista, cousin to Pompey, secret lover of Julius Ceasar. But she has her own ambitions. Hidden behind an elegant demeanor, honeyed words and batting eyelashes lies a serpent waiting to strike. She has a plan to blaze her own path to greatness and chooses Duro to help. Duro/OC
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Victoria stands on the highest rung on the social ladder of Rome. Daughter of a Senator, wife of a great lanista, cousin to Pompey, secret lover of Julius Ceasar. But she has her own ambitions. Hidden behind an elegant demeanor, honeyed words and batting eyelashes lies a serpent waiting to strike. She has a plan to blaze her own path to greatness, but she must have help. She chooses the young german, Duro to be her champion and finances his training to becoming champion. But will her growing feelings for the man change her plan? Duro/OC

Brief description: Extremely long wavy golden brown hair. She disregards the roman ways of elegant hairstyles and leaves hers to hang free. Very beautiful with a body to rival Venus, especially legs. Extremely clever and deceptive but holds Lucretia in high regard. Wears expensive jewelry and dresses as per the will of her husband whom she despises because she doesn't think of him as a real man. Treats slaves really well and often defies her husband, even going so far as to stop a whipping that he'd orchestrated in front of him and several of his guests. Silver tongued.

"Ilythia, Victoria! It brings great pleasure to have you within the walls of my home." Lucretia exclaimed as she hugged both women and kissed their cheeks in welcome. "Victoria, we had not expected you for another week."

"Husband comes to Capua in wake of games," She answered with a smile. "I follow the blaze of his path in hopes of laying eyes upon the greatest spectacle in Capua."

"The games?" Lucretia asked, looping her arm through hers and leaning slightly against her.

"Why, you of course." Victoria laughed and kissed her cheek, drawing giggles from all three women. "Actually," She continued as they made their way through the villa toward the balcony. "I must call upon your husband for matters of a more...gladiatorial nature. I wish to purchase a gladiator of my own and I know that there is no one more adept in choosing one, than the great Batiatus. After all, he was the lanista of Gannicus and now stands that of Crixus."

"My cheeks shall permanently be stained red if you continue such flattery." Lucretia said. "Of course we shall supply a gladiator to the daughter of Senator Argus."

"Please, disregard relations in this endeavor." Victoria sighed. "Father wishes to see me preened for life behind walls, a beautiful bird whose wings must be clipped, lest it soar to great heights and never return."

"Men." Ilythia grumbled. "My Gaius feels the same. He buys me jewels and dresses but refuses to allow others to see the sight of Venus come to Earth." They laughed again and Lucretia sent Naevia to retrieve wine and victuals. The three women reclined on sofas, relaxing in the sun and sharing the latest gossip.

Batiatus arrived around noonday bearing gifts for his wife and greeted the other women appropriately. "I shall have Oenomaus retrieve the newest recruits for your eyes to sample."

The newest of the lanista's purchases were aligned across the sand. Victoria brushed her hair from her shoulders and eagerly peeked over the edge at the amazing examples of men before her. They were all handsome and strong. One of them, a young german with extremely long braids, caught her eye and she held his gaze until he looked away, a faint blush staining his cheeks. Her own burned slightly and she took a sip of wine to cool herself.

"Would that we were able to see the men's _full_ potential," said Ilythia, "The decision would be made easier." She threw a mischievous glance at Victoria who returned it.

Batiatus smiled. "I see. Doctore, remove subligarias." Doctore repeated the command and the men, albeit begrudgingly, obeyed. One of the gauls, called Segovax immediately caught Ilythia's attention with his horse cock, but Victoria found her eyes once again upon the young german. He was actually not far behind Segovax in girth and she believed he still had more room to grow. His eyes met hers again and she thought she saw him gulp.

"I would have the gaul." Ilythia exclaimed. "The others in Rome will be jealous upon hearing that I have a gladiator, mined from the same lands as Crixus." She let out a girlish giggle.

"And you, Victoria? What man catches your interest?"

"Tell me of the young german." She said, looking at the lanista.

"Hmm. Curious choice. He is called Duro. His brother, Agron stands at his side. I know not of his skill, but he has heart. A fire burns within his breast, that if tended carefully, could burst into great inferno."

"Then I shall have him."

"Excellent. I will send word to your husbands of the cost and their training."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. I would not trust Acteon with 10 dinarie for all he may spend it on. Give the cost to me and see your pockets filled with coin while your wife and I may speak of more womanly topics. Hmm?" She took a step back and wrapped her arm around Lucretia's again. "Oh, and prepare him to leave. I would have gain him muscle in the ludus of my father and return him to you when he is of fit form. Of course you will still be paid handsomely for anything required."

Batiatus smiled. "You honor this house with your presence, my lady."

"Oh please, I am the one honored."

Lucretia smiled and lead her away, leaving Ilythia somewhat in the dust.

The night found the domina of House Laurentius standing upon the sands with bare feet, dressed in a long golden dress, watching her newest prize as he stood shackled to the very ground he would fight upon.

"Duro is your name, is it not?"

"Yes." came the skeptical reply. Fierce brown eyes stared into her own and she smiled.

"An inferno rages beneath your flesh. I can see it." She stepped toward him and his eyes followed her warily. "You are destined to be a great warrior, perhaps even champion. Is that what you desire?"

"Yes...Domina." he said.

"Please, I am not like most Romans. I do not enjoy the looks of fear and scorn from those of my house. You will find that you may even like it here, before you are returned to Batiatus. I want you to fight for me, for this house, and see us both elevated beyond the grasp of my father and husband. Every man must choose what he will fight for. For what will you raise sword and shield in defense? Coin? Cock? Cunt?" She paused directly in front of him and looked into his eyes.

"I fight for you, Domina. For this house. I will see you rise, to become the phoenix that burns the world with its blaze. I am your will, Domina." He gulped almost nervously and she smiled.

Victoria circled him, her fingertips dancing across his hard flesh. His body shook as he breathed. "Together, we shall this world bend to fucking knee before us, as you rise in fame to surpass even Gannicus and Crixus. Spartacus will be distant memory and the name upon every tongue will be Duro."

R/R!


	2. Chapter 2

"When you said you were going to procure a new gladiator, I assumed you would purchase one with actual skill." Acteon said as Victoria removed his robes, trying to keep the look of disgust off of her face.

"He has potential. Skill can be honed. He will more than repay his cost in the future." She said. "Batiatus was most charitable."

"Batiatus?!" Acteon whipped around.

"You said I could have my pick from lanistas. Surely you must have known I would select the one with the most prestige and housed a good friend." She dropped his robes to the floor, looking away from his naked form and went to sit in front of her mirror and began brushing her hair.

"Batiatus is my rival. Do you not care that he could surpass us in rank among the nobility, despite the blood of your father that runs through your veins. He seeks to elevate himself, as do I."

"He is a cunning man and a great lanista to have had Crixus, Gannicus and now Spartacus among his ranks." Quietly, she added. "You should learn by example." She sighed and felt his eyes upon her as she lazily brushed her hair.

"You could have Acca do that for you." He said.

"Why would I do so when I can manage just fine with my own hands. I sent her away for the night."

"To tend to the needs of the boy you made purchase of?" Acteon sneered as he sank down onto their bed.

"He is not a boy. He is a man, one that will one day see us both elevated, and no. She has taken to her bed. The journey was hard on the poor girl's feet." She placed the brush on the top of her vanity and turned around. Acteon was still watching her, still completely naked. "Why am I being subjected to such scrutiny?"

"Why do you treat these slaves as though they held meaning?" He asked, emphasizing the word slaves with a look of distaste.

"Acca has been at my side for years, she does. As for the others, despite their patronage, they are no less human than you or I. We have had this discussion many a time before and I bore of the subject."

"I do not. I have also not forgotten the time you shamed this house by stopping the entertainment I had delivered before the fucking senators."

"Entertainment?! You call having a man whipped to death who has done no wrong, entertainment? Stomach turns at the coldness of your heart. I could not sit by while you committed such acts. The senators cared not for your entertainment. My stopping it was their entertainment." She rose to her feet and started to leave when he grabbed her arm.

"Because of you, they think me foolish child who cannot control his wife."

"They thought so before my hand swayed opinion. And I am not to be controlled, you fucking ass." Victoria said, snatching her arm away. "I am to be cared for. You are the fucking entertainment. A foolish lanista who has only had one champion in his span, married to the greatest senator's daughter. My father's coin pays for this house, for your gladiators, for me. You are but poor excuse for a man."

"How dare you to speak to me in such a manner?!" He roared.

"Please clothe yourself." She looked down at his measly cock in annoyance. "The sight of the worm between your legs turns stomach once again." She turned and stormed out while he fumbled to tie something around his waist and followed her. "Do not follow me."

"Where do you go?"

"Away to clear thoughts. Do not be in my bed when I return." She waved her hand for two guards to open the gates of the villa and she quickly stepped out onto the grounds of the estate.

"My lady!" Acca was panting as she caught up to her domina. "Apologies, but why do you leave so late at night? I was awoken to the sight of my domina disappearing into blackness."

Victoria sighed and slowed her pace for the young blonde slavegirl to match. "Words of malice escape tongue. Blood is heated in anger. I thought it would be cooled when not in the presence of talking shit."

"May I speak, Domina?"

"Of course, Acca."

"Why do you not have your marriage dissolved? Surely a man more suitable to your tastes could be found with ease."

"One could, but my father will not dissolve the marriage for another year. Steps have been taken to see the day brought closer, but for now…" She sighed. "I must await my father's arrival for the games. Perhaps Ceasar will be among them." Victoria smiled at the thought of the beast of a man within her bed, between her thighs.

"Blood appears to boil again." Acca said with a smirk.

Victoria grinned. "It appears so. Come, let us return." And they did so. Victoria apologized to her husband but the words were hollow, absent actual meaning but did not lay with him as he tried to persuade her to do. Instead, she slept in the guest quarters and had guards posted outside the door. The morning did not find her sharing breakfast either. She and Acca shared their morning meal on the balcony, where she could watch Duro during his training. Here, she could see every ripple of his powerful muscles as he followed the orders of the Doctore. She often managed to catch his eye and he flashed her a smirk every time. His training had only begun and he was already behaving as an arrogant champion would. He would make a fine gladiator indeed. A fine tool, to see herself elevated.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hello Everyone, I have decided that since I have so many stories and ideas for more, that I'll update the stories by category and/or by whichever story has the most reviews. For reviews, I would love detailed feedback on the stories, what you liked, what you didn't like, what you didn't understand, etc. You get the drift.

I'm really sorry for the stories that haven't been updated in a while. I just finished with honors chemistry and it was kicking my ass. So sorry, I'll try to do better with the updates.

Thanks!


End file.
